Deierella the Mighty Princess
by SkyFallOuch
Summary: The Akatsuki can finally show all of the countries what they wanted to obtain! Humor of the Akatsuki. May imply a bit of SasoxDei


My first one-shot (and short story) that's going be humorous. Hopefully it'll make you have a laugh or two although it's an Akatsuki one-shot there are other characters from Naruto in here.

99.99999 percent OOC but that's what makes it funny XD

This is mostly made from dialogue, BUT NOT ALL DIALOGUE

When having long conversations, dialogue will be put up like this...Or if it's the narrator speaking:

Tobi: Hi hi hi hi hi!

Zetsu: Not this again!

Author:...hope you get the point XD

Ah- also, it isn't literally SasoriXDeidara, since well...You have to read it. It's just not literal, that's all you need to know...

Plagiaries my work and I'll strangle you with a rope.

Flames are more dangerous than fire, so I suggest you don't do that

Disclaimer: I don't own the Manga/Anime Naruto. I also don't own the story Cinderella. Unfortunately, I don't own the rope as well...It belongs to my brother.

Deierella, Naruto style. A little thing about what happened. I had to actually go to the Library, into the children section, and rent out Cinderella. You know how embarrassing that is?!!??!!? Especially when there are the little twerps running around? Well, it was a good classic Disney film, so I shouldn't be ashamed

* * *

"Ready?" The Akatsuki Leader asked the members as they were going to capture what's theirs. It was finally the time, when they would set out and obtain what they were calling for. Yes, the real ambition the Akatsuki was aiming. They were all waiting... 

"Sir Leader! Sir Leader, un!" Deidara ran to him with a distressed look upon his face.

"What's wrong, Deidara?" he asked in his usual calm voice. Deidara shed a few tears as he continued with his sentence, "I'm scared."

The Leader looked at him with a frown.

"Don't be scared Deidara, the play will go fine " he assured his little blonde friend.

"I'm afraid I will trip over the dress, un!" Deidara shook in fear. Deidara of the Akatsuki was wearing a ragged dress that was torn from the bottom, also an old stained out apron. The Leader patted Deidara's head.

"The crowd is getting impatient Leader; we need to get on stage now!" Hidan shouted as he was getting anxious as well. The unknown Akatsuki members set the stage of the Treader's house. Deidara zoomed by to get a broom and started pretending to sweep the floor.

"You forgot your bandana!" one of the unknown members called out to Deidara. He dropped his broom again and ran to get the bandana. Sir leader, Zetsu, and Kisame hid behind the curtains, ready to make their entrance on stage.

The curtains opened as Deidara was still fixing his bandana.

"Ah! Stop, un!" Deidara shouted as his hands were reaching out.

The audience stared at Deidara as he was just standing there, looking blankly right back at them. The stage lights flashed and blinded Deidara. One audience applauded and the others followed after.

The narrator started things off.

"Story. Deierella. Play." Itachi said intoned. Indeed, he was the narrator. "Once. There. Was. A. Girl. Name. Deierella. Yeah. Nothing..." Itachi read from his script. Everything stayed silent as Itachi gave that silence right back.

Tobi jumped in and knocked Itachi off of his feet.

"You need to put more feel to it, Itachi-san. You could take my part, I'm the doorman" Tobi suggested as he gave a wink to Itachi.

Itachi stayed emotionless as he made his way off of the stage in front of the Akatsuki hideout.

Tobi cleared his voice and started from the beginning again.

"This play is called Deierella!" Tobi shouted but at the same time said it in the most dramatic tone. Everyone was shocked in how Tobi put all this effort towards it O.O

He then began,

"Once there was a girl named Deierella. Um..." Tobi scratched his head. He looked over to the backstage crew and called out to them in a whisper.

"What is it Tobi?" one of them asked.

"This script really does say once there was a girl named Deierella yeah nothing," Tobi reinforced them as sweat was dripping down his face from the stage light.

"Hehe, we got lazy. Try to make it up while you go!" the Akatsuki member told Tobi.

A few whispers were heard among the crowd.

Tobi began his lines again, making them up as he goes.

"Once there was a girl named Deierella; she had two stepsisters and one stepmother. The stepmother was named Lady Treader (Sir Leader.) Her daughters were named Zetasia (Zetsu) and Kisadriz (Kisame) Treader. Thus, their lives begin...

"What are you doing!?!!?! Go and do your chores!" Lead-erm...Lady Treader said with a feminine voice.

"Go back to work!" Zetasia and Kisadriz both yelled in unison.

"Ew! What ugly stepsisters!" one of the audience interrupted.

Deierella started to get stage fright as to what she was doing.

"Y-y-y-y-yes mother, un!" Deierella answered as she was sweeping the floor violently, making the dust fly all over the place.

Tobi: Deierella's family was wealthy, but she was treated as a servant...in fact, she was the only servant of the whole mansion (somehow...) She would get bullied by her stepsisters in such harassing ways...such as:

"I'll chop off all your legs and make you crawl to work!" Kisadriz stated in a snicker.

"I'll eat you alive!" Zetasia would warn her.

Tobi: Very violent...Very sad -blows his nose with a tissue and throws it on the stage- then one day unexpectedly Grand Kakuke (Kakuzu) appeared on the Treader's front door.

"Oh my, the Grand Ball, tonight?" Lady Treader asked in astonishment as she was looking at the scroll. Grand Kakuke nodded his head.

"You must send all your daughters to the ball including yourself, Lady Treader - also the money...and any eligible thing. Prince Sasorming (Sasori) will choose his rightful bride to make her the 300th puppet wife."

"I'll defiantly be his wife!" Zetasia stated confidently.

Grand Kakuke laughed.

"Then I'll see you at the Ball. Make sure to carry your money around you, or other jewelries. There will be no pickpockets, so don't worry about that" Grand Kakuke lied in the most visible way. Grand Kakuke then excused himself from the Treader's house to report this urgent news to other villagers.

"Oh mother! I can't wait! I'll get my dress ready right now!" Zetasia squealed happily as Kisadriz followed after.

Lady Treader shot a glare at Deierella.

"You my dear will be staying here! You will not go to the Ball whatsoever" and from that, Lady Treader went up to get her dress ready as well as the cat Ordifer (Orochimaru) following upstairs to their rooms.

Deierella sighed as she looked out from the dusty windows.

"It would be nice to go to Prince Sasorming's ball. If I would just be his bride, I would happily be used on the battle field!"

Tobi: So then, the letter was sent out to every villager in town...But how was Prince Sasorming feeling?

"...I don't care" Sasorming stated with his lazy eyes.

Chiyoing (Chiyo) looked worried at her grand-...HIS son. Prince Sasorming went to the nearest chair and sat down.

"This would be your 300th bride, aren't you tired of it? I have taught you to get many wives...but not this many" Chiyoing looked around the AkaCastle that was filled with puppets.

"I don't get bored of my art...It is eternal...Until I find a woman of my life that would argue with me for centuries...We would live happily ever after," Sasorming answered.

Chiyoing scratched his nape and fixed his crown.

"As you wish my son" he answered.

Tobi: So...touching! -cries, never knew Sasori could have acting skills...since he is a puppet. Throws another tissue on the stage-

* * *

"You will have to clean the dishes, mop the floor, wipe the kitchen table, and anything else that makes it seem like hard labor," Lady Treader stated as she was fixing her bobbed hair. Deierella nodded in acceptation. 

Audience 1: Aww! When are the mice going to appear!?

Audience 2: What about the dog!!!!!?!?!?

Audience 3:...What the hell happened to the beginning when they talked about Deierella's past?

Audience 4: DEIERELLA IS HOT!!!!!!!!!!

Others: O.O

Deierella made her way downstairs thinking about her chores to do, and have given up going to the Ball.

Tobi: -cough- you need to go to the ball! -cough-

-oh...That's right. Deierella made her way back to her stepmother's room. She knocked on the door a couple of times and finally came an answer to come in. Deierella made her way into Lady Treader's room and closed the door behind her.

"...The Grand Kakuke said that anything eligible can attend to the Ball, and he said daughters. That makes me have the right to go, right Stepmother, un" Deierella stated as she was scratching off the dried paint from the wooden broom. Lady Treader looked up as she had her black dress with white cloud designs in arm.

"You're right, I almost forgot..." Lady Treader answered as she was sprayed her hair with a weird substance that would make her hair look bubbly and nice. (Literally forgot that she HAD to go to the ball)

The two stepsisters broke down the door in shock as they made their way into the room as well.

"No Mother! We must not let her go to the Ball!" Zetasia complained as she was eating her plate of meat...an uncertain meat.

Kisadriz only shook her head, making the bow that tied her blue hair floppy on the side.

Everything fell silent afterwards again. Lady Treader stood there as she was still fixing her hair.

"...Well?" Kisadriz prevail upon Lady Treader to make up her mind. She still fixed her hair and waved the dress...Nothing was happening...Deierella stood there, kicking the dust off the broom now.

"...Zetasia?" Kisadriz asked to end the silence.

"Yes?"

"Imagine Deierella at the Ball, DANCING WITH THE PRINCE HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kisadriz started to laugh in the most unusual manner. Zetasia stared at her as if she was insane.

"...Oh...Oh okay, Deierella you can only go to the Ball IF you find a suitable dress" Lady Treader skipped to the chase.

"Fine with me, un! Then, I'll be doing all those hard labor chores you gave me and see if I have time in the end to make my dress!" Deierella stated facts that weren't suppose to be told straight out.

Tobi: ...Deierella left then and headed towards her room up in the attic. Deierella opened up a book in her room about how to design the perfect pink dress. She also left out a bunch of needles and things to set up for the sewing. Deierella then laid out a dress on her wooden board bed. She made her way out of her room and continued to do what her mother asked of her...But what about the mice, and the birds?

Two clay birds settled themselves on the windowsill to soak up the afternoon sunset. The mice crawled out from their little holes that they have invented throughout the whole mansion.

"She really wants to get the dress done for the wedding doesn't she?" Temi (Temari) the female bird asked.

"It's a Ball, not a wedding. This will be so troublesome...but it'll be more bothersome for me so let's get this over with" Shika (Shikamaru) the male bird spoke up.

"...Okay, stop the poppin' into holes thing, you mice. I don't got the time to mess around and shit. So let's just get the dress done and leave!" Temi spoke to the mice.

"What makes you think we'll listen to you huh?! I think we should all listen to Sasuke (...Sasuke, the only normal name XD)!" Sakuja (Sakura) rejected.

"Yo listen to me pal; I'm made of real explosives here! Things don't go my way and in seconds...Kabam! Your little limbs would be flyin'. So don't kiddin' me about who order who. You listen to my orders and maybe you don't have to die, only loose a limb or two" Shika continued.

"Listen to us and you'll be guaranteed to live" Temi finished as she smoked her pipe.

All the mice finally crawled out of the wall. They looked at each other, thinking if they should listen to the clay birds.

"I guess there would be no harm done, let's get it over then..." Kakassom (Kakashi) answered.

"NO HARM DONE!?!?!?!?!?!!?" the rest shouted except for one.

"Hehe pretty dress!!!" Narugus (Naruto) clapped his hands happily.

The mice; Narugus, Sakuja, Hinuzy (Hinata), Inoper (Ino), Kakassom, Sasuke, Kimert (Kiba) and Shinert (Shino) all went to work on the dress.

The dress was indeed old fashion like, but these mice and birds...They were going to make it look very special!

Tobi: as the mice were working on the beautiful dress, Deierella went and did her normal chores.

"Hiduno (Hidan) come over here!" Deierella shouted to the dog that was sleeping outside in the barn. Hiduno slowly made his way into the kitchen and sat on a small circular mat.

"You know today is a nice day, un! And Prince Sasorming-"

Hiduno didn't bother to hear what Deierella was going to say. He just wanted to end his life right then and there. He looked down at the circle mat he was sitting on...hhmmm...circle. He stared down at it till he thought of some designs that would fit in the circle, most likely, religious designs.

"-You know, life is hard, un! I hope I get my dress done in time. I still need to do other things you know, un" Deierella ended as she went up the kitchen steps.

"See you later Hiduno" Deierella made her way out.

Tobi: uumm...Well, it was finally the end of the day, and Deierella couldn't make her dress on time...SHE COULDN'T!!! -starts crying again, throws another tissue on the stage-

"Stepmother, the coach is outside waiting..." Deierella informed her.

"Oh my, Deierella, you don't have a dress?" Lady Treader asked with a smirk. Deierella nodded unhappily and made her way out of Lady Treader's dressing room, going back to her own. When Deierella made her way up the infinite stairs, she saw a wardrobe out of nowhere.

"Was that supposed to be there, un?" Deierella asked in confusion. Shika and Temi opened up each end of the wardrobe's knobs. There it was, a dress that was pink, and just absolutely beautiful...It couldn't have been put into words. Deierella quickly made her way up the steps to her room to change.

"Got damn it, un! Another dress, un!!!"

Audience: Did I just hear something about another dress?

Her stepmother and stepsisters were about to make their leave when Deierella stopped them. Zetasia and Kisadriz gasp for air as they saw Deierella in a pretty dress.

"Mother...she!!" Kisadriz was going to yell when she couldn't hold back the laughter of the pink dress. Zetasia covered her mouth as she didn't want to say anything. Lady Treader stood face to face with her stepdaughter.

"...You can't go; you forgot to sweep the floor...around the mansion..." Lady Treader stated monotone. Deierella froze for a moment there.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!" she cried out dramatically as she ran to the attic.

Audience: O.O...ookkkaayyy.

Tobi: -cries again...throw another tissue on the stage- Well...Deierella...Couldn't go...She went back to her room, and changed her clothes. Afterwards she went and did her last chore...All of the effort that the mice and the birds made was not paid off, Deierella ripped the dress. But something, unexpected happened -cries again, and hides behind the curtains. Throws one last tissue on the floor-

Deierella slowly swept the backyard again as tears were streaming down her face. She sniffed a little and hiccupped. As she was in her own world, little light of orange started to build a shape or a form from midair. A chuckle was heard on this dreary night. Deierella looked up to see...

"I am your Fairy GodKyuubi (Kyuubi)" the fox like thing answered with its wand in hand.

"My...What brings you here, un?" Deierella asked wiping the last of her tears.

"Your worthlessness" her Fairy GodKyuubi spoke straight out to her. She looked at it and nodded a few times.

"Here, I'll be able to let you go to the ball" GodKyuubi stated.

"No but Step-"

"Got damn it! Just let me finish you wretched human! I'll give you a new dress, make-over and yeah. Send you to the Ball, party only till midnight. That's it, okay!?"

"...I never could stay up that late, un"

"Well congratulation, now you can for crying out loud! I was going to give you a nice coach but I thought that it wasn't necessary. I'll just give you a horse, and you're done for. I don't feel like wasting my magic on you." Deierella nodded again. Fairy GodKyuubi looked around and spotted a mouse eating something.

"Who the hell is that?" the GodKyuubi asked.

"That's Narugus..."

"Sure why not. I'll turn it into a horse"

"Thank you...aren't there going to be any magic words?"

"No."

"..."

Tobi: -comes back on stage- Well, Narugus was turned into a horse and Deierella had another beautiful dress to wear. This time, the dress was pure white. She also had a crown to lift up the left side of her hair. So then, Deierella traveled on horse to the AkaCastle...And what was Prince Sasorming possibly doing?

"My name is Kin" a girl answered as she bowed down her head.

"What specialty?" Prince Sasorming asked as he was sitting down, waving around his crown.

"I use bells and needles"

"Next" he spoke up as he had yawned once again. An unknown person read the next name off of a list.

"Zetasia, Kisadriz, and Lady Treader," the announcer called out. All three of them stepped up and bowed their heads as well.

"You know the deal" Sasorming waved his hand off to the side.

"Well, I, as Lady Treader will have confidential information on my abilities for now. Kisadriz however is very strong. She likes to shave people with her kitchen knives. My other daughter Zetasia likes to...eat meat...Lot of meat..."

"Hmm. Interesting" he ended as he wrote down their names.

* * *

"How long is it going to take my son?" Chiyoing asked as he was also very tired from all this. 

"Very soon"

"Grand Kakuke?"

"Yes?"

"I noticed a man standing at the door; he said something about entering was fifty bucks. Is this your doing?"

"...Uhh...Hey look! There's a girl coming!"

Chiyoing saw a girl walking dumbfounded around the outside of the Grand Room, where they all were in.

"Oh no!" Chiyoing shouted as he looked down at his son.

Sasorming was tapping impatiently as the Treader family started to ramble on. He looked up to see a blonde circling around the whole place. Prince Sasorming got out of his throne and quickly walked all the way to the unknown female. He pushed her a little from the side when Deierella bounced off as a reaction.

"Why you do that for, un?" Deierella asked, not much ladylike.

"You're late" Sasorming answered.

"So,un?"

"I hate when people keep me waiting. I especially hate when I make others wait" he answered again with hate in his voice. Deierella narrowed her eyes. She started to look around and saw puppets hanging on walls.

"...Well I wanted to live longer until I get turned into a doll" Deierella backed up.

"Who ever said you'll be my bride. And it's not a doll, they are puppets!"

"Puppets, dolls, they're all the same."

"They are art, and art is eternal!"

"Psh! Eternal!!! You have to be kidding me Mr. Redhead! Art is that fleeting moment of an explosion, un."

"Oh- so you think so"

"Yes I do!"

Their argument ended for a second. They stared into each other's eye with hate.

"I could behead you"

"So!"

From that statement, Prince Sasorming blew his steam. They both yelled at each other until they reached somewhere outside of AkaCastle.

"Well, sorry I don't treasure your puppet show, un!"

"Clay! What girl at your age would play with clay!!! Oh I know- stupid people who think clay is art!"

"Your art would turn rusted when it touches water, un!!!" Deierella shouted as she splashed at the nearby birdbath.

"Your chunk of Play-Doh would be mud by then!"

They finally stopped to catch their breaths. Deierella fixed her headpiece as Sasorming was tilting his crown.

"If I look the other direction, you're actually not bad looking" Sasorming spoke up, still catching his breath.

"I guess same with you, un."

"I decided, you will be my 300th bride."

Deierella looked up with sparkles in her eyes. She then cheerfully asked in a feminine voice, "Really!?!?!?"

Prince Sasorming nodded his head as he lazily looked over at the blonde. Deierella blushed and turned the other way around. Prince Sasorming sat closer and titled her head towards his.

Audience: ZOMG! OMG! OMFG! YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: They had finally met each other's good side. Prince Sasorming decided to take her in as his bride. As it may seem this would be their first-

Chiyoing ran and screamed, not even being part of the scene.

"NOOOO!!!!!" he shouted as tears streamed across his face. He pushed Deierella onto the floor and grabbed Sasorming's hands.

"I WOULD NOT ALLOW MY _((GRANDSON))_ **SON** TO DO THIS WITH ANOTHER _((GUY))_ **GIRL**!!!!!!"

Prince Sasorming seemed as if he was going to fall apart.

"This play was going to be over, if you haven't came!" Sasorming whispered angrily. Chiyoing didn't bother to listen to his son. He shot a glare at Deierella.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Chiyoing screamed again as he pulled out a scroll from his sleeves.

"SHIT! I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO END!!!" Deierella yelled as well as she was circling around the whole area as Chiyoing was chasing after her.

Audience: RUN DEIERELLA!

"HE'S REALLY GOING TO KILL ME!!!!" Deierella kept on screaming. All of a sudden Deierella slipped on tissues that were somehow on the stage -cough thank you Tobi cough- Just then Deierella's eye piece fell and the grand clock stroke midnight. Deierella looked around and took a ran off of the scene, leaving her eye piece behind. Chiyoing coughed as he hasn't chased someone lately. Sasorming reached down for the eye piece.

"An eye piece –sighs- I will find this secret maiden" Sasorming said uninterested. Everyone returned back to their mansions or homes. Deierella made it home on time before her stepmother and stepsisters did. She opened up the door and greeted her family as the long night began.

* * *

"I'll make every girl in town wear this eye piece until I find her! Although I couldn't do something specifically such as only choose all blondes, or at least searched for the girl myself since I know her face...I'll just pretend I don't know any of that and make my people of this AkaCastle search for her" 

Chiyoing nodded unhappily as his son was going to search for the girl no matter what.

"Grand Kakuke, Door Itaman (Itachi) you will have to search until you find this girl, understood?" Chiyoing asked. Both of them nodded their head, and made their way out of the AkaCastle.

Tobi: the next day was finally there and every girl in town wanted to fit that eye piece. News spread its way quickly as the Treader family also learned about the royal affair. Zetasia and Kisadriz got up early in the morning as their mother was waking them all up.

"I have a chance!" Kisadriz yelled happily.

"I do too!" Zetasia cheered. Deierella waited at the door somewhat nervous. Deierella soon became unease and started to fidget with her apron. Lady Treader looked over and saw that there was something wrong with her. She then heard a mutter from Deierella.

"His father is going to kill me again. But we had the most wonderful argument...But his father!" Deierella started to shake. She slowly walked back to her room, as she was in her own little world. Lady Treader then knew.

* * *

"Sakuja what am I going to do??" Deierella asked, as she was brushing her hair to calm her nerves. Narugus laughed as he saw a strand of her hair fall onto the table. Sakuja shook his head. He looked at the mirror to see Lady Treader standing outside. 

"Da witch! Da bitch! Locky door!" Sakuja started to point and scream in a squeak. Deierella looked over and saw her stepmother slamming the door on her. A click was heard, and she then knew that her mother had locked the door on her.

"NNOOO!!! LET ME OUT! PLEASE!!!!" Deierella screamed while pounding the wooden door. She muffled her cries and snuggled up in a corner.

"Ugh. Guess we have to help her, again" Sakuja answered. Narugus pointed and laughed at Deierella's melancholy figure. Sakuja dragged Narugus and Sasuke to get the key in Lady Treader's pocket.

"Why do we have to rescue her anyways?" Sasuke asked. He then continued, "She is our enemy."

"Well...She might be able to kill Ordifer and we need her in order to do that" Sakuja answered scratching his huge ears.

"Oh, then I'm in"

A knock was heard from the door. Lady Treader opened the door to see the Door Itaman was standing outside with Grand Kakuke.

"Nice to you see gentlemen" she greeted.

"Let's get this over with; after all I don't get paid to do this part" Grand Kakuke sighed.

"The Proclamation of Puppets" Door Itaman said as he handed over the proclamation to Grand Kakuke.

He then began, "Here by the Royal Family of the King and faithful Prince. Blah blah-"

Lady Treader listened as her two daughters were decided with male was hotter.

Sakuja and Narugus climbed on the top table that was near Lady Treader. They both jumped into the pocket as Sasuke waited outside for them to show the key. The key was revealed from the pocket and Sasuke went to go in for the grab. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough and ended up falling onto the floor along with the key on top of him. Sakuja jumped down along with Narugus.

"We need to hurrys and savey Deierelly!" Sakuja squeaked as he picked up the key off of Sasuke and started scurrying away along with it. Narugus dragged Sasuke over to Sakuja as he laughed a few times. They reached up the stairs and into the attic stairs.

"Nicey workouts" Sakuja snickered as he wiped away his sweat. Narugus ran towards the door when all of a sudden a bowl covered the whole him. Ordifer chuckled as he finally caught a nice dinner.

"Ordifer!" Deierella whined. She looked around nervously as she finally spotted her helpers. Temi and Shika were sunbathing on the windowsill as they had their sunglasses on.

"GET HIDUNO!" she called out to the birds. They both sighed and stood there for a while. Temi and Shika both sighed again and decided to get the dog.

Tobi: As they were having their intense moment. Zetasia started to try on the eye piece.

"I know this is mine! I forgot to adjust it!" Zetasia spoke impatiently as it made sense that it was clearly not hers.

* * *

"Yo pop" Temi flew above in the sky. 

"What do you want assholes?" Hiduno quested as he way lying outside.

"We need ya to get rid of that damned cat" Temi took a landing on the dirt ground.

"...Why me?"

"Because you're a dog, and it makes sense" Shika answered. Hiduno looked around for a moment.

"Fine, but I have a proposition to make"

"Speak up"

"I help that bitch, and you give me a mouse for my experiment."

"Deal, but which mouse?"

"...Sasuke"

After what seemed to be five minutes, Hiduno finally reached to Ordifer.

"FUCK OFF!" he barked as he tried to bite off Ordifer's tail. Ordifer screeched as he jumped up the window.

"Have a nice fall to hell" Hiduno snared as Ordifer slipped down to what seems to be a five story fall. Narugus got out of the bowl laughing at himself and finally gave the key to Deierella. She opened the door with haste and zoomed down the stairs.

* * *

"Well, it seems that we wasted our time here, off to the next place" Grand Kakuke stated as he was about to leave the mansion. 

"WAIT!" Deierella huffed as she tumbled down the stairs.

Grand Kakuke looked at her, and gave the eye piece to Deierella.

"This will fit me!" she answered looking at what had belonged to her.

"Aren't we supposed to stop her?" Zetasia asked in a whisper.

"Nah, let's just get this over with" Kisadriz answered.

Deierella took the eye piece and placed it right over her left eye. She then smiled as she adjusted the vision.

"YAY" Grand Kakuke cheered monotone at the silence.

Tobi: Finally, Deierella got to marry the Prince. Her stepsisters and stepmother also lived with them! (Though they should have received a punishment)

Deierella fixed her tiara as she was sitting inside the carriage Sasorming was in. Wedding bells could be heard from a far off distance. Cheers were heard among the crowd. Deierella smiled at Sasorming as he didn't return back the jolly grins.

Tobi: THEY MADE THEIR WAY INTO A LIFE OF THEIR OWN!! THE END FOR THE LOVEBIRDS!!!

Audience: -CLAPS LIKE CRAZY, AND STARTS TO THROW ROSES ONTO THE STAGE-

-Curtain closes-

...The Akatsuki's ambition...To live happily ever after

* * *

This one-shot as been in my Quizilla account for a while, and I wanted to spread this one-shot onto Fanfiction as well. I'm not into Naruto that much anymore, but I thought I did pretty good on this one-shot. 

AAAHhhhh how I love reviewers XP

ssssoo off topic, but darn-dilly! I am in love with Bleach haha

**CHARACTER INFO: **

**Deidara, Deierella, Cinderella **

**Sasori, Prince Sasorming , Prince Charming **

**Naruto, Narugus, Gus **

**Sakura, Sakuja, Jaq **

**Hinata, Hinuzy, Suzy **

**Ino, Inoper, Perla **

**Kakashi, Kakassom, Blossom **

**Sasuke, Sasuke, Luke **

**Kiba, Kimert, Mert **

**Shino, Shinert, Bert **

**Orochimaru, Ordifer, Lucifer **

**Sir Leader, Lady Treader, Lady Tremaine **

**Zetsu, Zetasia Anastasia, Tremaine **

**Kisame, Kisadriz, Drizella Tremaine **

**Kyuubi, Fairy GodKyuubi, Fairy Godmother **

**Chiyo, Chiyoing, King **

**Kakuzu, Grand Kakuke, Grand Duke **

**Hidan, Hiduno, Bruno **

**Itachi, Door Itaman, Doorman **

**Tobi, Narrator? **


End file.
